We will utilize cells infected with and transformed by human adenoviruses as model systems for studies on the regulation of gene expression in mammalian cells. Our studies will focus on the following: 1. The mechanism and regulation of viral RNA transport from nucleus to cytoplasmic polyribosomes in infected and transformed cells. 2. The physiology of viral RNA transcription in adenovirus transformed cells. 3. The regulation of viral protein synthesis and virion assembly in adenovirus infected cells.